A World Apart
by SupaNinja4Evah
Summary: Riku, Namine, and the organization are on a break...i guess. hormones, pathetic sixteenth birthdays, and foolish drunks, and of course the ever cocky riku.... check it outttfinally updating the 9th chapter! after a like 4 month break...READ AND REVIEW! fl
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: no I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters, i'm just a hopeless writer who loves writing about people who are way more interesting than I could come up with...i guess you could call me lazy...

_The darkening sky cast long shadows on the two figures that stood on the steep cliff of the Castle Oblivion. Riku reached out his hand to her, wishing she could just take it and come with him, but he knew it wouldn't happen. "Riku!" She cried out, her shrot bonde hair blowing around her face in the wind. She looked deep into his eyes, sadness and faint hope etched in her delicate features. _

_ "Don't ever forget me," she pleaded before stepping back into the castle as it disapeared into darkness. _

Riku shot up in bed, sweat mixing with tears on his face. Why was he crying? He had been through so much in his life, and one girl tht almost ruined Sora's life had made him cry. Why?

Because she was gone.

I swear the next topic will be much longer...that was just the prologue.


	2. We meet again

I updated this the same day as the first chapter ebcause I realized that the first chap was only like 100 words, and I knew no one would be interested in reading something that is 100 words(at least I know I would look at it and go 'pish too short'). Well hope u enjoy it. PLEEEEEEZE R&R or else i might not continue much longer, cuz i'll think nobody wants to read it. Well on with the second chapter!

It had been 6 months since the door had been closed. 6 months since Namine had disappeared. I had barely known her, and yet we were closer than I ever could have imagined. We both had been the victims of possession, been forced to go into darkness to save ourselves, and our friends. How were we supposed to know that it would destroy us. It almost destroyed me, and did destroy her. On that fateful night, Castle Oblivion became lost, sealed shut forever, until the door was to be opened again. Namine had wanted to get away, but was trapped in the mystery and darkness of the castle, and had been sucked back into darkness with it. I had not seen her since.

Namine

I shook my head frustrated. It was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. I heard the voice though. It was the voice of Sora. "Namine, come on...don't quit now. You have to come back to the light." Suddenly everything became bright. I squinted my eyes almost shut, and through the light, I could see the castle. Castle Oblivion. Suddenly, I was falling...falling through the sky to the ground below me.

I landed on that god forsaken ground with a loud thud. "owwwwwwww," I groaned as I rolled to my feet. I glanced around quickly, and gasped in surprise. I stood on the OUTSIDE of Castle Oblivion, something I hadn't been able to do since I was brought here.

'What the hell?' I turned away from the gloomy castle to the crossroads set before me. There above them, was the a great swirling ball of darkness (A/N like at the beginning of KH where Sora gets sucked in). I did the only thing my body would do, ran to it. I felt my body leave the ground, and then everything went black.

"Riku! Get over here now!" I groaned inwardly. It was the ever annoying call of Larxene. I swear, that girl doesn't know how to ask a question. She only knows how to command. You could call her control happy. I rolled off my bed and stuck my head out of my door into the hallway. "What?" I glared at her as she stood in the middle of the hallway holding a pair of my boxers in plain view. My bright red boxers with hearts all over them. I mentally cursed Tyson(aka BHK) for giving them to me as a joke.

"These turned all of my whites pink! You THINK you could check before you just throw them in the laundry next time!" She had a look of pure anger and annoyance on her face. I dashed out of the door and to her, snatched the boxers, and shoved them in my pocket. "You're a girl. I thought girls loved pink." I smirked as I turned back to my room, leaving a very irked Larxene in my wake.

As soon as reached my room, I heard a loud crash coming from the hallway. I assumed it was Larxene punching the wall in annoyance or something, but my theory was proven wrong as a scream followed. I dashed back out into the hallway, to see a disheveled looking Larxene on the floor entangled with an embarrassed looking Tyson. Tyson untangled himself from Larxene and stood up, not bothering to see if his friend was okay.

"Riku, the door opened again."

I dashed down the narrow alleyway with Tyson in hot pursuit towards the clock tower. 'It couldn't be open again. How could that happen?' I wondered as I ran through the streets. Seconds later I found myself on the roof of the clock tower. It was an absolute mess. There was rubble from another world scattered everywhere, evidence that the porthole had sucked it all up, dispensing it here.

"I came up here to check out the stars, to see if there was anything suspicious, and I found this, along with that." Tyson pointed to a pair of glowing yellow eyes. A heartless. They had disappeared when the door closed. It was true, it really had opened again. "Hey Riku...I think all this came from Castle Oblivion."

I turned to Tyson in surprise. It was true that worlds that were trapped in darkness could come back once the door was opened, and if people were strong enough...they could too. I ran to the rubble, and began digging through piles of things frantically. Maybe, just maybe she could be here.

"Hey Riku...what are you looking for?" came Tyson's voice from behind me. "Her...she has to be here..." I muttered as I continued to throw stuff from the rubble pile. "You mean...Namine?" Tyson asked cautiously, almost afraid that I would blow up at the sound of her name. "yeah". I heard Tyson come over and begin to look with me, just as frantically. Namine meant a lot to Tyson, they had been friends since birth. He had been devastated when she had disappeared. About half an hour later, we still had no luck. I let out a frustrated sigh, I had so much hope.

"Come on man. We better get going," Tyson said sadly. I shook my head. "I'm gonna go on a walk. I need to clear my head." "Okay, see you later." Tyson turned and walked away, his spiky blonde hair swaying in the wind. He looked so much like Sora it was scary. He acted so much like him to, just more serious, but then again, anyone would become more serious if they had gone through what we had been through.

When I reached the bottom of the clock tower, I looked around, unsure of where to go. I decided it would be best to just go down a quiet alley to stay away from suspicious eyes. People here in Twilight Town weren't exactly friendly to the Organization. They blamed us for all that had happened in the past few years. It wasn't entirely our fault, we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn't help my case that I had silver hair.

"owwwwww..."

I moaned quietly as I opened my eyes. I had landed in a dark alleyway, and found myself covered in pieces of wood and cement. As I struggled to free myself, I heard a deep voice. "Who's there?" I looked up quickly to see and tall figure standing a few feet away. He took a few steps towards me, and I cringed back in fear. Due to my horrible abusive parents, I had become sort of afraid of new people.

"Namine!" I glanced at the figure more closely as they leaned close to me. Through the dark of night, I could see a pale face with bright aquamarine eyes. His silky hair partially covered those beautiful eyes, his silver hair. "Riku!" His eyes opened wider, and he hastily began heaving the debris off my body. As soon as I was free, he pulled me into a tight hug, and I buried my face into his neck. "You didn't forget," I managed to say before everything went black.

So what does everyone think? I know it might have been kinda short but i have a TON of homework to do, and my stomach is calling me to eat. Please R&R...any suggestions or flames are welcome(even though I think I will regret the flames part).


	3. umchapter 2?

This chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer, **AngelicSilverAngel**. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, and I promise it will eventually get more interesting. Well here's the 2nd chapter!

> > > > 

Riku

I couldn't believe it. She was back. And alive. And here she lay before me with her now long blonde hair covering her face, and slim hands draped across her tan stomach. She wore only a tight, short black tank top, which revealed much of her toned stomach. Her short black shorts were held up with a dark green belt, and another belt was slung across her waist, holding a pouch that was her keyblade.

I saw all of the bruises and cuts on Namine's arms and legs, and figured it would probably be a good idea to take her back to our house. I knew Tyson would be happy. I carefully picked up the limp Namine, and began walking back towards the house.

Man was Tyson happy. He practically cried when he saw Namine, and he was of course then worried that she would get sick from being outside for so long, so we spent the next hour or so healing all her scrapes and bruises. Others from the Organization were happy, but puzzled. We had finally gotten one of our valuable fighters back. Namine was one of the best swords person and ninja any of us had ever known; she even made Yuffie look mediocre.

There was one thing that was bothering us all though; Why had the door opened? What else could have gotten out besides Namine? That was something we knew we would face in the future. As for now though, it was spring cleaning. Urgh.

"RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE RIGHT.NOW!" Geez. You would THINK Larxene could be a little quieter with Namine sleeping in the next room. She hadn't woken up for 2 days, but Axel, supposed doctor, said she was just catching up on sleep, and it was nothing to worry about. Lucky her. She was the only one in our 'house'(more like mansion) that got out of Larxene's spring cleaning frenzy.

"I'm coming! Keep your shirt on! sheesh." I managed to scramble up the stairs before Larxene had an excuse to yell at me again, and came face to face with yet another pair of boxers. "I told you to put these disgusting things away! I don't want to have to look at them every time I go in your room." Larxene angrily shoved the boxers in my hand, and pushed me into my room. "Maybe you should just stay out of there in the first place..." I muttered angrily as I stormed to the dresser and shoved my boxers in with all of my other clothes. I dashed into the bathroom that connected my room to Namine's to brush my teeth.

"Urrrrrghnnnn." I stopped my vigorous teeth brushing to glance in the room that Namine now occupied to see her jump up in bed quickly, and promptly fall on the floor. I stifled a laugh and casually walked into the room.

Namine

I woke up to find myself on the ground yet again, but this time, I was in a room next to a bed. Well, its better than that alley. Wait...the alley! That meant that..."I see your just as graceful as ever," came a smooth voice from above me. I looked up and nearly fell over again. There, standing above me in living person was Riku, shirtless Riku. 'No Namine! Stop thinking about it!' He was standing over me with his hands on his hips, a light smirk playing across his elegant face. He sported only a pair of black jeans, that rode low enough for his green boxers to be visible. His sculpted chest was rising and falling gently with every breath he took, and I could feel myself begin to turn red in the face.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirk broadening. I blushed even harder and glared at him, before rolling to my feet, ignoring the hand that was held out to me. "I see your just as cocky as ever," I shot back, while surveying my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom, that had a screen door connecting with another room, which had stuff scattered everywhere. Suddenly I heard the pounding of footsteps, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor again, underneath someone with gravity defying blonde hair. "TYSON!" I gasped, I had completely forgotten about him. I hugged him tightly, before tickling his sides, attempting to get his dead weight off of me.

"I missed you so much!" Tyson gushed, a huge grin on his face, as he rolled off of me. I couldn't help give a smal smile in return; Tyson was one of the few people that had ever given two hoots about me. "Missed you too," I echoed, only with much less happiness.

I was happy to be back with the people I cared about, but I couldn't bring myself to be completely happy. I mean, I had just spent 6 months in darkness.

"So, what happened?" Tyson looked at me questioningly as he plopped down on my bed. I sat on the bed beside him, and began to explain, as Riku stood quietly in the doorway.

_Whoa, where the heck am I? It was so dark, I couldn't hardly see anything. There were heartless all around me, but they didn't advance on me, as they normally would. They were just...there. Suddenly I knew, I was back in the place I had dreaded for so long. I was shut behind the door once again, a prisoner of darkness. There was no light here, no hopes of escape, unless the door magically opened again._

_I spent days wandering the darkness, looking for some glimmer of hope. The only reason I had not perished yet was the fact that I had been here before, not long ago. Only that time, I wasn't alone. _

_I spent a lot of time just sitting, and thinking about all that I had done, all the people I had been forced to betray, and all the people that had betrayed me. It drove me almost insane. And then the door opened again._

"I was right near the door when it sprang from its hinges, and let me through. All I remember was hearing was Sora's voice. He told me never to give up." At this I looked at Riku, who was staring so intently at me, but he was so hard to read, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was it anger, hope, disappointment? He quickly adverted his gave to the floor and mumbled something like "impossible". That wasn't like Riku. He usually was always voicing his opinion, always open to anything, always hopeful. And here it seemed he had given up all hope. It was depressing.

"Well, that's defiantly something we should probably tell the Organization about," came Tyson's soft reply. I snapped out of my reverie, and nodded.

We went to the 'meeting room' as Tyson called it, and there I came face to face with Axel, the very person I least wanted to see. He was always scaring me, picking on me when I had been forced to stay in the castle with him. I had grown to hate the ignorant man.

"So Namine, its nice to see our best ninja back," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I tried to ignore his lack of understanding and flashed him a half emotional smile.

"Now why don't you tell us your little story?" Axel said while boring his eyes into mine. It was as if he didn't even take me seriously. It was ridiculous, he didn't even care. Its like he hardly believed that I had gone into darkness at all. Trying to ignore the burning anger in my stomach, I began my story once again.

Once I had finished, I looked around the room to the members of the Organization that sat in front of me. There was of course Axel, and Larxene, as well as Marluxia(sp?) and of course DiZ. Axel looked at me with suspicious eyes, and Larxene with a hint of sympathy...but just a hint. DiZ had a thoughtful look on his face, and I could tell he was planning something. As for me, well I was starting to feel kind of woozy from going a few days with no food. Diz finally stood up, and came to me, saying in a quiet voice so no one else would hear, "Namine, I need you to be on your guard at all times; the door didn't open for a reason. We will take immediate action on this situation, but you will remain here until we have investigated further. I don't want to lose you again." I stood in absolute shock. This was a side of DiZ I had never seen before, he had actually shown concern and compassion. I knew that what he said was important, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Now go get some food. You look like death itself." He turned and stiffly walked back to his desk. There was the DiZ I know, harsh and bossy. I grinned in my head, though no smile appeared on my face. It was getting harder and harder to be truly happy lately. I turned and walked slowly out of the room, closing the heavy door behind me with a resounding thud. Riku and Tyson were both waiting outside, and as soon as I came out, Tyson shoved a coat in my hands. "Come on, we're going to a cafe. You need food." I opened my mouth to protest, but Tyson grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I tried to put the coat on as I walked, but gave up when Tyson began practically sprinting to the door.

We got outside and I felt a new feeling of happiness come over me. I was finally home, in the place where I had spent so much of my childhood. Twilight Town was the place where I taught myself to become a ninja, the place where I had met Tyson, and the place where I had finally found happiness. I had been through so much here, and I finally felt like I could breath. I was home.

Suddenly Riku chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked a bit perturbed. "Its just that you seemed happy for the first time since well, since I met you." I was surprised at that; was I really that gloomy? "Well I guess I'm just happy to be home," I said simply, before turning to Tyson, who was looking a bit impatient at being deprived of his food. So we set off to the cafe.

> > > > 

So what does everyone think? I know it may seem kinda broken and boring, but i swear it will get more interesting! believe me if i could just skip all this and go to the interesting part si would, but it wouldn't make any sense...so bare with me...please R&R with anything...flames, sugestions...im open to anything...


	4. girl's can fight to!

Thanks **AngelicSilverAngel** and **Mint Drop** for reviewing! As for the REST OF YOU...R&R please...i need to know what people think...

Riku

'And I thought Tyson could eat' I thought to myself as I watched Namine start on her third hamburger. Granted, she probably hadn't seen good food for a long time but jeez. Alongside not having decent food for a good month, Namine showed other signs of just coming out of darkness. Her eyes had huge dark circles underneath them, and looked dull and tired against her pale, drawn in face. She also seemed a little uncomfortable in the light, always squinting when she looked towards one of the many lights in the cafe. I could relate to that, when I first came out of darkness, I wore a blindfold for many weeks.(A/N Ah yes, the blindfold...this is my theory).

"Hey Riku, you going to eat that?" I snapped out of my reverie and turned to Tyson, who was eying my half eaten sandwich. (A/N Riku is so boring he orders a sandwich...how dull...jk lol). I tossed it to him silently, but not before snatching an onion ring from his plate. "Hey!" Tyson screeched; he is very protective of his onion rings. I grinned and popped it into my mouth.

"Are we done here?" I asked impatiently, becoming a little tired of the suspicious stares we, mainly I, were receiving from an old couple near by. Namine sat back in her chair, sighing loudly, and nodded. I flicked a little money on the table and we left.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Tyson asked as we walked along a side alley. Namine replied, with some irritation, "I'm going shopping with Larxene, who thinks that I need help picking out clothes(she rolled her eyes at this), so I'm going to be busy all day. Of course, if you wanted to go, you're welcome to keep me company," she looked a little hopeful as she said this. "Umm...yeah I would come but I have to ummmm, help Axel with his...gummy ship..." Tyson said quickly, he is such a bad liar. "I'll go," I offered. It might be fun to irritate Larxene at the shopping center, besides its not like I had anything better to do. "Really! Thank god." Namine looked relieved. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Later- Still Riku's POV

"Namine, are you done yet? You've been in there forever," I asked as I knocked impatiently on the door. Sharing a bathroom with a girl was going to be harder than I thought. "Yeah yeah I'm goin. " She pulled open the door with a look of pure annoyance on her face, holding a towel in one hand, and her hairbrush in the other. I stifled a laugh at her appearance. "So I guess my shirt was a little big on you huh," I earned a glare. "Not like I had anything else to wear" Namine muttered under her breath as she fingered the black shirt that went nearly down to her knees, which she had attempted to tuck into the oversized shorts Larxene had lent her. Her long blonde hair looked different somehow, though it was wet, it looked shorter. "Hey did you cut your hair?" I asked looking incredulous. "Yeah it was too long. I was getting irritated." Her hair now was a few Inches below her shoulder, and layered so that it looked messy, yet good. I couldn't believe she had done it herself. I shook my head as I pushed myself around her into the bathroom. I shut the door, and heard her cross the screen into her room.

About ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom, fresh from my shower, trying to towel dry my hair. I glanced into Namine's room, to see her sprawled out on the bed, one leg hanging off the side, her face peaceful. I thought about the 'exciting' shopping we would be doing tomorrow, and couldn't help snicker at how Larxene and Namine's styles were going to differ. Larxene was sure to have a fit at the short shorts and tight shirts Namine would go for, considering she was somewhat conservative. It was going to be an interesting day. 'Serves Larxene right for whatever Namine does to her tomorrow. She wasn't exactly welcoming to Namine when she first came.' I thought as I crawled into bed.

Namine's POV

"Its ugly. I don't like it." I was trying my best to contain my irritation as Larxene tried without success once again to get me into a skirt. Au ugly green skirt that went down to my mid calf to be exact. "Oh don't be so picky. It looks good," Larxene said as she pulled the skirt straight on my legs. So far, we had succeeded in getting me 2 shirts and 3 pairs of shorts, and of course underwear and socks and stuff like that. We had spent most of the past 4 hours arguing over the length and color of all the stuff I had tried on, and we couldn't agree on anything.

"Fine then, try the stuff you picked out then, but you are getting the skirt," Larxene said dismissively. I scowled at my reflection in the mirror, and in the background I could see Riku snickering. I stormed into the dressing room again, and pulled the curtain shut, to try on something I liked. Man, I hate clothes shopping.

2 hours later we sat in the cafe sipping coffee with various bags of clothes stuffed into a chair. "Well I think that if you are feeling up to it, we should do some training today, you know, to see where you're at," Larxene told me as she sipped her drink. I nodded, I loved training. I just hoped all of my ninja skills hadn't become rusty n the lack of practicing I had done lately. Wasn't like I had a ton of free time... "Good, you will train with Riku then. I think it would be good for both of you," she said with some satisfaction. Riku made a kind of noise between a choke and a gasp into his cup, and I looked at Larxene in shock. "You want me to train against HIM! But he'll kill me! I haven't fought a human being in months!" "Well that's just to bad," Larxene said dismissively before getting up. Great, now I really was in for it. I knew how strong Riku was, and I knew he could easily beat me. I was in for a tough training session. 'hen again, it would be nice to get good enough to beat Riku...' the competitive side of my brain kicked in, and I felt a sudden splurge of determination to beat Riku. I turned to him as we left the cafe. "Don't go easy on me, or I swear I will never let you live it down," I said with a glint of determination in my eye. "I go easy on everybody," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "You are to cocky for your own good," I said with exasperation. Riku ruffled my hair and nudged me into the warm twilight. "You know yaw love it," he replied. I chose not to answer that.

Riku POV

We stood on the roof of the clock tower, Namine with her keyblade, and me with mine. She had a determined look in her eye, as though all she was focusing on right now was me, and beating me no less. I was a bit skeptical to be versing someone who hadn't really trained in a while. I didn't want to hurt her. "You won't hurt me. Just give it your all," she said suddenly, as though reading my mind. At that, she charged at me, and swung her blade at my head. I quickly deflected it, taking a small step back. ' No stupid. Don't move back, then she'll know you were surprised.' I mentally cursed myself before blocking her next hit. Turning the tables, I took a swift swing at her stomach, which to my surprise was swiftly knocked away, and I felt a sharp pain in my shin. I looked at Namine, who was glaring at me. "Come on Riku. Pay attention." I reacted to that, and swung my blade at her head, smirking, She quickly dodged it by ducking, and swung at my legs. I jumped over her swing, and lunged at her again. I had forgotten all about hurting Namine, I was to wrapped in the moment now. We continued on for the next minute or so, each of us taking our fair share of hits, neither seeming to falter. I had to admit, Namine was good. I watched her in amazement as she swung at me with such grace and ease, a determined look set on her face. I could tell we were both getting tired, so I figured we better end soon. I fake lunged at Namine's stomach, before attempting to trip her to the ground. To my surprise, she caught the fake, and jumped over me as I ducked down, pushing me to the ground with her foot. I rebounded quickly, catching her off guard, and sending her sprawling a few feet. I suddenly felt panicked, and ran over to her.

Namine was curled in a ball shaking when I reached her. Fearing the worst, I turned her over and saw that she was ...laughing. She was grinning as she pulled herself to her feet. "What the..." "I haven't had this much fun in so long." To my surprise, she pulled me into a tight hug, mumbling in my ear," Thanks for that...". I looked at her inquisitively, as she strolled to the edge of the building, looking at the setting sun. I stood beside her, watching her stare out to sea. "You're really good," I said, breaking the silence. "You are too." Namine answered without looking at me. "The sunsets are just as I remember them. Always so beautiful, they kind of make you forget everything, all of your problems, anger, emotion, everything," she said quietly, turning to face me. "Every felt like that before?"

"Yeah, back on Destiny Islands, we had the most beautiful sunsets. Every night I would watch them from a tree on the shore, and I would think about all that could be out in the universe. I guess that's why I left the island. I wanted to see the sunsets from a different perspective...and I wanted to fight, and do something interesting, and be some gallant soldier or savior or something," I said as the sun disappeared on the horizon. Namine nodded, knowingly.

"I guess that's what we both thought. And it nearly destroyed us too, but I don't think I could ever regret leaving here. Life just would have been pointless. I guess it was destiny."

> > > 

Theres chapter 3! ipromise it gets better so be patient and please R&R! well...um...LATER! (i really am a loser I know)


	5. Chapter 5MORE SHOPPING! urgh

Hello people! sorry I haven't updated this in a few days, i had a ton of crap for school. but tomorrow I get to go to an amusement park(canobie lake!) on a school trip thingy. so i probably wont get the next chapter up until saturday night. and i also am leaving on June 11 for a week for **national history day**(anybody do it?) and then on june 25 for 6 weeks, countum six weeks! for camp. its **_CAMP GREYSTONE_** in NORTH CAROLINA. ANYBODY HEARD OF IT OR GONG? im curious if anybody here foes there, that would be awesome. Anyway thank you **Mint Drop** and **AngelicSilverAngel** for reviewing, and by the way...i was voted biggest loser as a class superlative for homeroom this year..MAN IM PROUD OF THAT! o well, at least people accept me for it. well here is the next chapter...its gonna get better TRUST ME(even though i promise that every chap...) well READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...i like knowing im appreciates somewhere...flames and suggestions welcome...

Namine's POV

"Namine wake up," a voice hissed in my ear, shaking my shoulder gently. I groaned and rolled over, throwing my arm in the air in attempt to ward off my waker. Suddenly the blanket were ripped form my arms, leaving cold air to rush to my arms and legs.

"Urgh...why can't I sleep?" I moaned angrily while turning to face the intruder, Riku, who was holding my blankets innocently in his hands. "Because its 10 am, and we need to run some errands," he replied while throwing my blankets back at me. "Okay...well get out so I can get dressed!" Riku gave me a suspicious look before crossing the room and shutting the door. I smirked and rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets back on top of me to fall asleep.

It had been 1 month since I had come to Twilight Town. The Organization had accepted me easily, and I had been with them ever since. I had become great friends with Riku and of course Tyson, and we often spent our days hanging out in town, getting into trouble, and fooling around. So far the Organization had sent a few people off to other worlds to investigate the heartless situation. The heartless weren't as bad here as in other worlds, at least they only came out at night. They were much tougher than I remember though.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted up from the bed, and carried into the hallway. I struggled helplessly as Riku carried me effortlessly. He dumped me on the floor and tossed a sweatshirt at me. "Come on," he said grinning. I scowled at him, "You just HAD to get me up that way," I huffed as I rolled to my feet. I pulled the black sweatshirt over my head and ran my fingers through my thick blonde hair, thankfully my new haircut left my hair easy to manage. I followed Riku out the door and into the cool sunlight. I shuddered slightly, considering I was only in a pair of short girl-boxers, and Riku's sweatshirt. Jogging slightly to keep up with Riku's quick stride, I fell in step with him.

"So what are these super important errands that you just HAD to get me up to do?" I asked, grinning slightly. "Well, we have to go to this creepy guys' shop to haggle some munny off him for groceries, then go shopping, and then meet Tyson at the clock tower at 2 o'clock."

Riku looked hesitant then added, "I was hoping...""Let me guess," I interrupted, "you want me to haggle to this guy because you either suck at it or hate doing it."

Riku suddenly looked hopeful and said, "The guy always give me a hard time because of my hair color and because he thinks I'm with the organization, so he's paranoid that I'm gonna take his money and use it to destroy the world or something. I thought he might be more cooperative with you..." He looked at me expectantly, and I couldn't help laugh.

"Sure, I'll rip this guy off for you, and I'll do it without making him call the authority on me because he suspects something," I said, grinning. Riku looked pleased, but his smile was gone as soon as we reached a small store on a busy corner. "This is it. I hate this place," He pushed open the door slowly. Inside there was more stuff crammed into a little space than I thought possible. The shop was filled to the ceiling with weird gizmos and gadgets of all kinds, some I had seen before, but most I hadn't.

"Wow, what a packrat shop," I muttered to Riku as we pushed to the back of the store. At the cash register sat a tall thin man with a ironed and tucked suit, and a brass pin on his breast that boasted "bugenja kanemuchi". I smirked, this guy defiantly was going to be fun to haggle with.

The man glared at Riku and me as we stopped at his desk. "Come to bring me some more junk I see," he said as Riku dumped the bag of collections on his desk. The stuff was mainly things from other worlds that people in Twilight Town who had never left might find interesting. I thought it was all useless.

"I brought someone else to discuss prices with you today, since you seem to think I'm going to murder you or something," Riku said coldly, while indicating me. I stepped forward, and surveyed the stuff before me. The man picked up the merchandise one by one and examined each piece carefully. He seemed especially interested in the heart guard and the mini triton from Atlantica.

"I'll give you 70 munny for all of it, and that's being nice," he said while grinning widely at me, assuming I would just give in. I shook my head, "150 munny or no deal," I said forcefully, while staring straight into the man's eyes. He looked shocked, and then angry, before sitting upright and leaning close to my face.

"What makes you think you, a menial teenager, deserves that much money from me, an accomplished businessman, for all of this junk?" he said in a low tone, his face inches from mine. I glared right back and replied, "Well it seems to me that if you wear a pin that says 'rich man' you should be able to fork out the proper price for such merchandise, considering you are such a great business man and all." I heard Riku snicker slightly behind me and I took the stuff and began putting it calmly back in the bag, amused at the red faced reaction I had gotten out of the man in front of me.

As I reached for the Triton, he suddenly grabbed my hand and said with much regret, "I'll give you 140 munny for all of this, final offer." "Done," I said simply, as he rummaged through the cash register. He handed me the munny an I handed him the bag, and without a word, I turned and left the shop, Riku right behind me.

"You did a good job with that guy. Of course, if I was a cute little girl I would have been able to do it to," Riku said smirking as we walked down the busy streets. I scowled at him and said simply, "If you were a girl you would be even uglier than you are now." Riku looked a bit annoyed, and needing to get the last word in, he leaned close to my ear and said, "If I was a girl, I'd be way prettier than you."

"That's not possible," I said, grinning, if he wanted to play this game I could play right along with him. He looked frustrated for a minute then shot back, "At least I wouldn't smell like a guy!" I turned and grinned, "I only smell like a guy because I'm wearing YOUR sweatshirt." I took off down the street laughing as Riku jogged to catch up with me. It was a great day.

2 hours later we sat in a local coffee shop with all our groceries piled up in a chair.

"So Riku, what do you do around here? I mean, this is a great place and all, but there isn't much to do." I looked at him as he pondered the question with fake concentration. "Well we go to the clubs sometimes at night, Tyson and me, and we get hopelessly wasted, then wake up the next morning in some old lady's yard. Then we stumble on home and sleep until we have to go do something for the Organization... We also train like maniacs. The people around here are obsessed with fighting."

I flinched slightly at the mentioning of getting drunk. My parents had screwed up their lives, and mine, because they drank. I didn't like the idea of Riku and Tyson getting into that habit. "I never pictured Tyson getting drunk..." I said quietly. Riku laughed, "He doesn't, he's drunk on life." I grinned at this, at least Tyson was smart about alcohol.

"We better get going. Tyson wants us to meet him at the clock tower in about 20 minutes," Riku said, glancing at the clock on the wall. I nodded my head, and slid out of the booth, dragging four bags of groceries with me. I shivered as we stepped outside, not forgetting I was still clad in only shorts and a sweatshirt.

> > > >

What do you think? HUH HUH HUH! well im pooped fromwriting this chapter...it was kinda boring and hard to write...NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE GOOD...a lil fluff here and there...man i love fluff...its the best ever...well any way...READ AND REVIEW! NINJA OUUUUUWWTT!


	6. chapter 6!

HI! Yeah well here is chapter six. Thank you for reviewing everyone who did! Its great to know people like it! NExt chapter will be good, I promise. I've been saving up for it forever! ON WITH CHAPTER SIX!

> > > >

Chapter Six

Riku's POV

Man this week had been stressful. DiZ was all stressed out because worlds were getting consumed by darkness left and right, and Sora hadn't been seen in a while. I hadn't seen him since a few months ago, and he had told me he was going to hit all corners of the universe to save worlds, so he could be anywhere. Since DiZ was so stressed out, Larxene and Axel had been all tense, getting the rest of us to run crazy errands and do all the work. IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY.

"Riku, could you help me with this...thing...?" Namine called through the screen adjoining our rooms, as she struggled to pull a strange contraption through the window it was being raised into. This was Tyson's so called 'genius' way of moving things that couldn't fit through the doors into rooms. Hardly genius.

"RIKU!" Namine's frustrated voice rang out again, and I slauntered into the room casually. "You call me?" I asked, a light smirk playing on my face. Namine glared at me, and motioned with her head to get the heck over there. I grinned and grabbed the other side of the dresser, as I now saw it was, and easily heaved it into the room through the window.

Namine looked slightly peeved at my lack of effort, and to save her dignity, said, "It was a bit awkward, but I could have done it."

"Yeah sure," I laughed as I plopped myself onto her unmade bed. "So what do we have to do once we move all the unused furniture?" I asked as I leaned back on Namine's pillow. She gave a look of disgust at my dirty hands being on her bed, and swiftly pushed me off onto the floor.

"Hey!" I sat up, and brushed my black shirt off. Namine rolled her bright blue eyes, and said with a measure of irritation, "I have to go into town after this and deal with some business, but other than that, nothing." I nodded, and stood up.

"Well I guess we better get this stuff moved before Larxene has a fit," I said as I began sliding the dresser across the floor into the hallway.

2 hours later we had finally finished moving everything, and Namine had left to take care of her 'business'. I had a nagging feeling she was hiding something, but I didn't feel like investigating. Namine had always been kind of secretive, and held back, as though afraid to just be herself. I figured it had something to do with her past, and I had tried with all of my patience(which is very little) to get her to loosen up without success.

"Hey Riku, you going to the club tomorrow?" I looked up to see Marluxia standing there. As much of a serious guy he was, he loved to go out at night, and a lot of the time I just went with him for kicks.

"Sure. Maybe I can get Tyson and Namine to come too," I trailed off, trying to figure out how we could that. I shook my head to get rid of the thought and looked at Marluxia to see he was grinning. That was pretty weird for him, trust me.

"What are you smiling for," I said with fake anger. "Nothing, nothing. I just don't think Namine would want to see you drunk especially tomorrow..." I looked at him confused. What could he mean about tomorrow. There was nothing special about it was there?

Marluxia shook his head and walked out. I sighed and pulled on my shoes to go for a walk.

Namine's POV

I rushed through town quickly, clutching an old file in my hands. I was on my way to the local post office, to see if there was any records of Sabrith's Point, the place where what was left of my family was currently living. I had read in the newspaper earlier in the morning and had seen that Sabrith's Point had been under siege by heartless.

I ran up to the bulletin board, which held the listings of people reported missing from different worlds; in other words, people who had been taken and transformed into heartless. I scanned the list with dread and came to Sabrith's Point. What I saw made my heart sink. The only thing the list read was NO ONE FOUND.

This was far worse than I had expected. My only brother, and cousin, were gone. They were heartless now. Never to come backs humans. It didn't bother me that my parents were gone, all they had done in my life was cause me grief. But my brother, Alayin, and cousin, Shawny, had always been so kind to me. They had helped me in the worst of times. And now they were gone.

I rushed out of the shop with a heavy heart and light feet, running quickly to any quiet place I could find. I passed many people as I ran, and when I looked up, trough tear stained eyes, I could see Riku approaching me. I turned from him and ran the other direction, not wanting him to see me. Not wanting anybody to see me. All anybody would say was that I was weak.

I finally turned down a narrow, dark alley, and sank to the ground in a helpless heap. I sobbed without control. I felt like I had let them down. If only I had been able to stay with them, maybe I could have helped them escape. But now there was nothing I could do.

What was worse was that I would always remember the day as the day before my birthday. My sixteenth birthday.

> > >

well? i know it is kida sad, but it all has meaning in the end. please read and review!


	7. chapter sevenhardships and friendships

HELLO EVERYBODY! Wow, I wrote 2 chapters in one day! WOOT WOOT! well anyway thank you **Mint Drop** and **ZTX **for reviewing!

Mint Drop: They're moving furniture becuase I felt like showing Riku's muscles! And they are going fung shway...i dunno how to spell that but it sounds so cool! and it is Namine's 16th birthday...Riku and Tyson are also 16.

ZXT: They better put Riku and Namine together! Even though ithink it might be Namine and BHK becuase it showed them talking in the new jump feista trailor...i wish it was namine and riku though...

HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN EVERYBODY! R&R!

Chapter 7

Riku's POV

I opened my eyes to bright sunshine and rolled over in irritation. I hated waking up with the sun. After about 5 more minutes of hopelessly trying to avoid those demon rays, I sighed and rolled out of bed.

I absentmindedly wandered into the bathroom, and gazed in the mirror at my reflection. Silver hair, green eyes, still had the slight six pack, and muscular, lean arms. I brushed my teeth.

About ten minutes later I stumbled down the stairs into the dining room/kitchen to see Namine sitting alone at the table, chewing on a piece of toast, in deep thought. She snapped out of her trance and looked at me with sad eyes, but a warm smile and quietly said, "Good morning." I grunted in response and pulled a granola bar out of the fridge and sat down across from her.

"So, what are you going to do today," She asked quietly. I glared at her in response, she always wanted to tag along it seemed like. "Nothing that concerns you," I said gruffly. She looked extremely hurt, and I instantly regretted saying it. I didn't know why I was being so mean, I mean she hadn't done anything to me had she?

Namine stood up from the table quickly, and walked quickly out of the dining room. Tyson walked in, glancing at her as she pushed past him. "What did you do?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I looked at him in matched annoyance, and said simply, "I'm in a bad mood okay! Why doesn't everybody just leave me alone." Tyson looked even more irritated, and then his irritation turned into anger. You don't even have a reason for being in a bad mood, its not like your family died on your special day or anything." With that he strode out quickly. I looked at him confused. What had he meant by that?

A few hours later I stood on top of the clock tower, looking out over the city. The wind blew my silver locks out of my face, and rustled innocent leaves near me. I was finally away from all of the people, all day people had been pestering me to talk to Namine, or to take her out somewhere, or at least be nice to her. It didn't make any sense though, why was Namine such a big deal all of a sudden?

With a sigh, I turned to go back to the house.

When I reached the house I went straight p into my room, to find Namine there, looking around furiously for something.

"What are you doing in my room? Get out of here!" I said angrily. She looked up quickly, clutching a jacket in her hands. "I left my jacket in here, I was coming back to get it," she shot back irritated. I could see her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying or had not gotten a lot of sleep. My anger pushed that thought aside though as I shot daggers into her eyes.

"You should take better care of your stuff then. Its so irritating to have to put up with you losing things all the time. You drive me nuts!" Namine looked genuinely hurt by the outburst. "Well I'm sorry I'm in your way, but you know, I must have forgotten it was all about you for one minute there."

She had tears in her eyes now. Did that stop me? Of course not. "Yeah sometimes it is about me, not you. Ever since you got here, all you've been is an annoyance."

"YOU were the one that FOUND ME!" she cried out, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Well, I WISH I NEVER DID! All I hear is Namine this, and Namine that! Its like you NEED to be taken care of. Didn't your parents teach you how to take care of YOUR OWN PROBLEMS?" Namine looked shocked, and said quietly and with much shame, "All of my life, all I wanted was somebody who cared about me. My parents are the REASON I had to learn to take care of myself. They degraded me so much by beating me and insulting me, I felt worthless. And now, when I finally feel like I've met people who care, YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN IT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I'VE BEEN TO HELL AND BACK AND ALL I ASKED FOR WAS FOR YOU TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

Namine turned on her heels and ran out of the room, tears flooding down her cheeks. I heard the front door slam, signaling Namine had left.

Tyson came running in my room, his face looked angrier than I had ever seen it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! HOW COULD YOU JUST DO THAT TO HER! AFTER ALL SHE'S HAD TO GO THROUGH THESE PAST TWO DAYS, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Tyson yelled angrily, as he stormed over to me.

"What do you mean all she's been through! All she's been through is CHORES!" I shot back. Tyson looked even madder if that was possible.

"You IDIOT! Her whole family just died! Yesterday, the world where her family was staying was taken over by heartless. There's nothing left! And you just stand here and ask what she's been through? ITS HER FRIKIN BIRTHDAY TODAY FOR CRIPES SAKE! Did you even think about that? All day, all you've done is give her shit about how annoying she is, how stupid and worthless she is. HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES A PERSON FEEL! You are so HORRIBLE sometimes I don't even know what to say!" Tyson panted heavily as he glared at me.

I was shocked. How could I forget her birthday? She had told me numerous times a while ago, and I jest forgot. I didn't know anything about her family either. I felt horrible.

I turned to Tyson. "God, what have I done...I gotta find her! Where did she go?" I asked desperately. "She probably doesn't want to talk to you." "No! I have to find her!" With that I ran off, out into the night.

Namine's POV

I ran to the top of the clock tower, the only place I could think of. I had broken down completely when Riku had yelled at me, I couldn't take hearing another person say that I was worthless.

I sat on the balcony of the clock tower, looking out over the now dark Twilight Town. I felt jealous as I thought of all those naive people in their home, having a peaceful life, while I sat alone in misery, not sure of where I was going to go, or what I was going to do. I put my head in my hands, and sobbed.

I was so upset I didn't hear a person approaching me. I gasped slightly as I felt a hand tentivly touch my shoulder. I turned around quickly, to find myself face to face with Riku. He looked horrible, his hair was a mess, and his eyes looked guilty and full of grief.

I glared angrily at him, and pushed his hand away. I turned around, and out my head in my hands again, and desperately tried to control my crying. I had stopped completely when I heard him speak.

"I'm sorry. It was so uncalled for. I had no idea what had happened, and I forgot it was your birthday. You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't mean anything I said, I guess I was just mad at the world, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you and--" "Stop. I get it. Please, just shut up." Riku sat there in silence, unsure of what to do. I stared back out over the balcony, and tried desperately to keep my tears at bay.

"I found out yesterday. I didn't know what to do, and I guess I just freaked out. I felt like I had nothing, all of the people I had loved were gone except you and Tyson. And then, when you were so harsh to me on my birthday, I figured you hated me to. So, I just broke down. I don't know where to turn anymore, I'm so lost." I said, my voice shaking.

Riku sat still for a second behind me, before I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, and turn me around. He pulled me close to his chest, and whispered into my hair, "I'm sorry." I broke down then. I just cried into his chest, not caring anymore. I was partly happy to have Riku back, but I was still heartbroken. I sobbed into the comfort of a good friend, realizing that no matter what, he would always be there for me.

Riku held me close as I cried, not saying anything, simply stroking my hair and griping me tightly. For the first time in a while, I felt like someone cared.

> >

Theres chapter seven. Hope everyone liked it!i wont have chapter 8 until at least the end of monday or tuesday, cuz i have to play bass clarinet in a memorial day parade tomroow and then I have to practice with my band for an auddition for a party playing! WOOT WOOT and i might have a solo! happyness...if your confused check my bio...im not the lead singer trust me, just the only girl and the guitarest...


	8. chapter 8drunks and bruises

HI GUYS! sorry i havet updated in a while...i had band practice since we got the 'gig'for that cool party. I have to remember my snazzy guitar solo...WOOT! Thanks to all that reviewed...i really apreciate the reviews! well here is chapter 8...

Chapter 8

Namine's POV

It had been 3 weeks since the destruction of Sabrith's Point. I had since then learned to cope with my problems, and move on with my life. Riku and I had gotten over our little issue, and Riku, Tyson and I were as close as ever. I felt like my life was finally right.

We had a lot of down time with the Organization, where we were allowed to be the teenagers we were. Tyson and I spent a lot of time training, with Riku occasionally joining in, still a bit peeved that a girl could match his strength. I had gotten much quicker in my fighting skills, and had learned many tourniquets. I had finally mastered the art of disappearing and reappearing in a different place, even though it sucked up so much energy.

"Come and get my Tyson," I said tauntingly as Tyson lunged at me. He was a solid fighter, a master of the key blades, and a tough opponent. I jumped just in time, as Tyson lunged at me.

CRACK! I disappeared, and reappeared behind Tyson. HE growled in frustration and turned around quickly taking a swing at my head. I ducked and laughed, and kicked him hard in the chest. "Ahh!" He yelped as he fell backwards. I laughed and walked away.

Suddenly I was being picked up from behind and hoisted onto Tyson's shoulders. I yelped in surprise and laughed as he began running forward with me on his shoulders. He dropped me on the ground with a laugh, and we walked back to the house.

"So Tyson, what is up with Riku?" I asked casually. It had been bugging me for weeks now. Riku always seemed a little held back, as though he had lost the true teenager inside of himself. He was so serious and cautious, it was like he was afraid that if he let the real Riku show, someone would take it away from him.

"Well..." Tyson hesitated, before continuing, "He's been through hell in that past, like you and me, but he was the one to blame for most of it. His decision to turn himself over to darkness lead to Kairi losing her heart, and the door being opened again. He feels guilty for all of that, and he just hasn't been the same since the door opened again. I think he's afraid he will lose you, or Kairi or Sora again. That's his worse fear." Tyson looked at me, a sad expression painted on his features.

"So he hides behind a mask of hard and bitter emotion. I bet there is a totally different person underneath all that..." I said. Tyson nodded. "He's totally different once you can get past that mask. He really isn't the heartless person you think he is."

I nodded as we walked into the house. I climbed the stairs to my room, and plopped myself down on the bed. I saw Riku come stumbling into his room, a shirt half pulled over his head, his silver hair poking out of the top. I grinned in spite of myself, and watched in amusement as Riku ran into the dresser.

"Shit," he muttered angrily as he pulled the shirt all the way over his head. He glanced at me, and muttered," What are you laughing at?" before slamming the door connecting our room closed.

My grin disappeared instantly and I sighed. Getting Riku to relax was going to be harder than I thought. I stiffly rolled off of my bed, cursing Tyson for working me so hard at our training session this morning. I pulled a black hoodie over my head, and slid on my sandals, before jogging out the door.

I clutched my arms around me as I entered the chilly streets. It was almost completely dark outside, meaning if I didn't get inside soon, heartless would be all over me. I jogged slightly downtown, to a small club that was positioned on a dark street corner.

I sighed as I opened the back door to the club. I had been forced to get a job to keep up with expenses such as clothing, and in case I ever wanted to have a life after the Organization. The only job that was available to a 16 year old with no working experience unfortunately, was a table waiter at this club.

I tossed my jacket into the back room, and clocked myself in. I hadn't told anyone about his job, not even Tyson. I knew he would flip if he knew I was working at a bar.

"So Mr. Asalias, what tables do I have tonight?" I asked as I slipped on my identification pin. The said man looked up from his receipts and grunted. "You have the north and east sides tonight. One of your coworkers called in sick, so you're working double." My eyes widened in surprise. I had to work twice as many tables as usual, and knowing the sleezeball I had for a boss, I wouldn't be getting payed double. I nodded and turned quickly, heading into the bar area.

"Waitress, where is my drink? I don't need to be waiting around for some scummy girl."

"Excuse me, but you got me the wrong salad. I wanted the CHICKEN salad, not the TURKEY salad. Jeez you would think you could get it right." "Sorry madam, I'll get you a new salad," I said swiftly as I took the plate from an angry looking civilian.

"Waitress! Where is my drink!" I looked up to see a man in about his twenties standing in front of me, a cross look on his face. "Sorry sir, I'll have it in a minute," I muttered as I pushed past him. He shot me a rude look, before sitting down again.

I rushed into the back to correct my orders, and ran straight into another waiter. "Watch where you're going bitch. Can't you do anything right?" I scowled at him as I walked around him. I sighed and brushed a piece of light blonde hair out of my face. This was a tough night, all evening I had gotten nothing but complaints from people and I was getting sick of it.

I rushed back out into the bar, to see to my relief that it had emptied out a bit. I walked quickly to the complaining man, thrusting his fifth drink into his hands. As I turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You wouldn't be with the organization would you?" He asked suspiciously. "Cuz if you are, you better watch yourself." I narrowed my eyes slightly, and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Its none of your business as to where I come from," I said gruffly, my temper rising.

The man glared at me, before turning to a friend that sat with him. "See I told you Urishu, these damn Organization people are nothing but trouble. All they do is stir up darkness and create mayhem." Urishu nodded in agreement.

I tried desperately to control my temper, as people from other tables turned to look at the scene. "At least I do something worthwhile with my life," I said in a low tone, and the man turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"What did you say bitch? You think you're so special huh? Because you can kill those stupid heartless things? Well here's something for you, you're just causing trouble, and if you and the rest of your little buddies don't stop having your little games, there's gonna be some issues." He smirked, and leaned back in his chair. "Besides, it doesn't even seem like you guys do anything. Why your blonde haired friend can't even ward off more than one heartless."

"Don't you DARE speak about him like that. You think we do this for FUN? You think we like seeing people get killed every day, get posses by heartless? We have tried everything in our willpower to save people, even worthless people like yourself. I don't think that deserves to be ridiculed. You probably don't even know which end of a keyblade to hit a shadow with!" I hissed at him.

SMACK. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my face, and my head turned away. He had smacked me, and now stood before me. He held a knife to my throat, and said gruffly, "You bitches better leave Twilight Town the hell alone, or there WILL be trouble." I kicked him hard in the groin without thinking, and turned and ran as soon as the knife left my throat. I ignored the calls of my boss as I pounded down the dark streets.

My jaw stung like crazy where the man had hit me, and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I fought back tears of anger as I fled into our house, and up to my room. I slammed the door shut forcefully, and walked into the bathroom.

My reflection in the mirror was a disaster. My hair was wet and tangled, my left cheek flashed red and purple as it swelled. I grabbed a tissue from the counter, and ran it under cold water, and stuck it to my face. I sat down on the toilet, resting my head in my hands.

I hear a faint knock on the door, and quietly muttered, "Go away Riku." I heard him sigh and push the door open. He stuck his face cautiously, as if afraid I would throw something at him or something. His brilliant green eyes widened in shock and concern when he saw my face, and he stepped fully into the room.

"What...what happened? He asked, concern written on his face as he knelt in front of me on the bathroom floor. "Did somebody hit you?" He looked agree now, almost protective.

I nodded slightly, and Riku sucked in a breath of air. "Who? Who did this to you?" Anger blazed in Riku's eyes, and I said quickly, "It was a man at the store. He was kinda out of his mind. It-its no big deal, really." I looked at Riku and saw his anger grow. "No, nobody should hit a girl, especially you. Where was this man?" I shook my head frantically. "No Riku, just drop it okay," I said a bit desperately; Riku looked irritated, but sighed and disappeared for a moment.

When he reappeared, he was clutching a small glass container of a lavender cream. He knelt beside me, and pulled my hand away from the now forming bruise. His soft fingers lightly stroked the bruise, and I felt a blush forming on my cheeks. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but somehow, I liked having Riku's gentle hand on my face.

"What...what is that?" I asked shakily, indicating the jar. Riku said simply, "Bruise balm. It helps get rid of bruises quicker, as well as ease the pain. I got it from Maleficent surprisingly," He chuckled lightly and dipped two fingers into the cream.

I felt a hand come up to the other side of my face, and gently turn it to the side, and Riku carefully rubbed the cream on my swollen face. I marveled at how gently he was being, I never pictured Riku as being the gentle type.

"Thanks," I muttered while looking down. I felt embarrassed under Riku's scrutinizing gaze.

"Is everything okay? It seems like you're not telling me something." Riku asked quietly, while he looked deep into my eyes. "No..." I said simply, before standing up. Riku, showing caring? That was something rare for him. He was always acting tough, putting up a mask. It was a nice change.

I gave Riku a quick hug, and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I heard Riku get up a moment later and return to his own room. I sighed slightly, and fell asleep in a chair by my bed.

> > >

R&R! please!


	9. Chapter 9more drunkssexy drunks

(Tyson has become Roxas because apparently that's his "real" name. Frankly, I thought Tyson sounded much better….more macho….maybe that's because I know a girl named roxas…well wutever)

so im finally updating! and i will be updating my fabulous other story...sweet sweet freedom! check that out too...reviwers thank you! i would right little messages to all of u...but im suposed to be studying for finals(GAH) right now so um yeah...THANK YOU!

Namine's POV

"Nami…….Nami……_Nami!" _an annoying voice whispered in my ear. I rolled over impatiently, batting a hand at the offender. "I know you're awake." Came a deep voice right next to my ear.

"WAH!" I sat up quickly in surprise. I looked up to see an irritated looking Riku standing there, in a tight black shirt and fitted black pants that were equipped with a series of chunky black belts, one that had a long sheath hanging from it.

"What are you _wearing_," I asked, while sitting up in bed. Riku looked down at his attire. "We're fighting today. Training. So get your ass outta bed and downstairs in 5 minutes ok? And bring your weapons." With that he walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.

It had been a week since my mishap at work, and the day Riku actually showed compassion. By the next day he was back to his stiff old self, and seemed even darker than before. It was as though all his cockiness and annoying traits had disappeared. With a sigh, I stumbled out of bed, and grabbed a black tank top and ripped jean shorts, with my trademark black spandex underneath them. I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail, and slipped on my clunky cargo boots, dashing out the door.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs of our "house", I found Roxas, Riku, and Zexion waiting for me. Riku looked mildly irritated, and Tidus was bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently, while Zexion stared off into space. Sheesh, what a weirdo.

"Finally ready?" Riku asked impatiently. I glared at him, "Yeah."

We went to the roof of the clocktower, where there was a huge open space, perfect for fighting. Roxas pulled out his long keyblade, and inspected it carefully. Riku sat on the edge of the roof, and suddenly I had an urge to push him over the edge. He could fly anyway.

"Ok Nami, me and Roxas are gonna fight first, and you can just….watch," Riku said idly while his keyblade appeared in his hand. "What!" I exclaimed, "Why did you drag me out of bed to watch you fight?"

"You'll get your turn. Sheesh," Riku snapped while turning away from me. I pouted angrily and Roxas smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he grinned, and faced Riku.

They both got into their stances, Riku standing catlike, with slow smooth movements, and Roxas bent at the knees, hopping slightly with anticipation. Suddenly Riku launched into action, throwing himself at Roxas. Roxas blocked him easily, and swung his keyblade quickly, catching Riku in the knees. Good ole Riku, though, jumped the attack easily, and rebounded, smacking Roxas in the shoulder. Roxas barely seemed to notice as he swung back quickly.

They continued like this for a while, neither gaining any ground aside from a few hits here and there. I watched in interest as Riku moved with such grace and speed. He was defiantly dangerous to someone who did not have quick reflexes. I glanced over at Zexion to see him examining his fingernails boredly. I slid along the wall towards him and he glanced up though his blue and black hair.

"How long do they keep this up?" I asked boredly. Zexion sighed. "Well, until one of us tells them to stop I suppose. They are so closely matched that neither ever wins."

"Well great." I said. Zexion glanced over at me, and then went back to examining his fingernails. My stomach grumbled, and I blushed. Zexion didn't seem to notice. God, what a stiff. I went back to watching Riku and Roxas, and finally, unable to take it anymore, I silently manipulated Roxas' keyblade, making it swing slightly out of his control. Of course, he didn't know what was going on, and just continued to swing. Riku let out one more huge swing, and Roxas' keyblade flew across the roof, with my magic help of course. I grinned. My turn.

"Well that took long enough," I said looking at the pair. Roxas was glaring at his keyblade, and Riku was bent over, panting.

"So who am I against?" I asked enthusiastically. "Roxas," Riku said immediately. Roxas stood up and looked at him incredulously. "What! We always shave winner do the next match! I'm tired!" he wined.

"Yeah Riku. Are you scared to face me or something?" I asked playfully. Riku glared at me, then sighed. "Fine."

I mentally cheered as I took my position in front of Riku, pulling out my own silver keyblade. It was long and light, and deadly. I prized it more than my own head. Well….maybe not. Whatever.

Riku looked the definition of calm. He stood in that same catlike position, his eyes searching mine for any sign of change. I stared at him right back, before flinching slightly, on purpose of course. Riku launched, his keyblade raised high above his head. I blocked it quickly, and spun myself around him, and swiping my keyblade at his ankles. He jumped it without even looking, and swung again.

I backed up, blocking each attack smoothly, until I felt the wind sweeping by the edge of the building. I quickly attacked back, sick of Riku's command. He blocked it easily, and keeping my keyblade against his, I used the momentum to flip up into the air, and over his head, swiftly pinning him to the edge of the building.

Anyone else in this situation would have been stuck, but stupid Riku stopped my blade in the nick of time, and slid underneath it, and spun around me. I turned quickly, and brought my keyblade in an upward blow. He jumped to the side, and swung sideways. I blocked it easily, and stepped back. We both squared, breathing hard, and stepped carefully. I could see the sweat forming on Riku's brow, and his chest rising slightly. I too was panting.

Suddenly Riku curled up, and sprung at me. I jumped up, and landed on the other side of him. He turned quickly, swinging madly. I stopped the attack, bringing our bodies together, so our noses were barely and inch apart. Smirking slightly, I slid my foot between his legs, and flicked my wrist, so that my keyblade turned his, and transferred his weight onto the foot that my foot had easily trapped, causing him to fall to the ground. He rebounded quickly, and just as I had raised my arm in attack, he stopped it with his hand, and brought his keyblade up to my neck. He smirked at me, but his smirk quickly turned to a frown, as he felt the cool blade of my knife up to his own neck.

"Well, I guess we both win," I murmured quietly, and Riku glared, stepping away from me quickly. He walked to the edge of the building, and began climbing down the tower. Roxas glanced at me, and then at Riku, uncertain. I felt anger boiling in me…what a prick! He gets all pissed when I show that I'm just as a good a fighter as him.

"Why are you such an asshole!" I asked angrily as I peered over the edge of the building at him. Riku looked up, silver hair blowing in the wind. He scowled at me, but continued his decent.

"You're so full of yourself. You can't even accept that I might possibly be just as good a fighter as you!" With that Riku stopped climbing, his shoulders visibly tightening. "You are NOT as good a fighter as me. Don't let it get to your head," he said arrogantly. My faced boiled with anger, and I quickly climbed onto the ladder, and jumped down four rings at a time. When my foot reached Riku's pretty little head, I bent over so my face was close to his, level with my foot.

"Maybe if your head wasn't so full of shit and cockiness, you would have beat me. Admit it, you just can't loose to anybody. That's why I hate you."

With that I swung around him on the ladder, grabbing it below him, and continued climbing down. When I reached the bottom, I took off down the busy street, not looking back. I heard Riku drop to the ground behind me, but did not look back. I turned down towards the market, in the opposite direction of our house, and walked down the street idly. I went into a small café, and got some coffee, sitting in the booth alone, staring out the window, for about a few hours. What can I say, I needed some alone time. Finally the guy kicked me out around twilight, so I began walking towards the club, to start my stupid shift.

As I walked into the back door, my boss, Reno, came running up, his flame red hair spilling out of his ponytail, and his shirt stained with beer. "Namine! Thank god you're here. We are short dancers, you can dance right? Ok great." He said before I could protest and dashed away. Dance? DANCE? Are you SERIOUS! I mean I can dance, but give me a break. I did not get a job here to be some bar slut. Sighing, I walked into the back room where the dancers got changed. Whatever I have to do to get money. God, I hope nobody sees me that I know.

"Tifa, where is my shirt?" "Quistis! I need your help with my zipper!" There was utter chaos in the back room; girls running here and there, throwing clothes around, and pulling on shoes. They all froze when I walked in the door, and I shifted uncomfortably. There were about four girls, and they were all wearing a tight red shirt with a plunging neckline, and a pair of black shorts that were reallyyyyyy short. Great.

"Nami! Is it almost time for us to go out?" Tifa, a pretty girl with dark hair asked, while pulling her hair into a bun.

"Well…you have a few minutes. Reno told me that I needed to fill in?" I said slowly. Quistis, a blonde girl, jumped up. "Great! You will be better than Selphie! Here, this is her costume. She's a bit bigger than you, but it will probably fit fine." I looked at the tiny uniform, and with a shrug, I stripped down to my bra and panties and pulled it on. Well, if Selphie was bigger than me, how the hell did she get into this thing? It was so tight that you could see the outline of my bellybutton through the shirt, and every definition of muscle in my thin legs.

Tifa laughed at my surprised look. "You look like a babe. Don't worry about it. Here, let me get some makeup on you."

Within minutes, we all clambered out of the cramped room, and out into the club. We separated and went to tables. I took the orders of many different men, from the single bimbos, to the hot, taken guys with jealous girlfriends.

"Hey babe, you like pretty damn sexy," One guy said as I wrote down his order. I flashed him a sarcastic smile, and disappeared into the crowd. This is exactly why I try to stay behind the bar.

By 12 the place was packed. I had to slide between grinding couples and drunken fools to each table, and the air was thick with sweat and alcohol. Suddenly I felt an arm tug me into the crush of people. I looked up to Riku, whose silver hair fell in front of his glowing green eyes. Damn. He's hot. NO! I glared, fighting the urge to blush, as he bent down to my ear.

"You look hottttt," he whispered, his lips barely tracing my ear. I shuddered, and pulled away disgusted.

"And you look, and smell drunk. Leave me alone." I walked away quickly, leaving Riku to the onslaught of hopeful looking sluts that had surrounded him. The intensity in the club picked up as more people began getting tipsy from their drinks, and I stood behind the counter for a few minutes, sipping water. I watched the packed dance floor, and could make out Riku's silver hair, and watched angrily as he grinded with a slutty looking chick with black hair. He continued to dance with many different girls, and consumed drinks that were brought to him at top speed. I frowned in disgust. He looked like a cheap man whore. Well, maybe not cheap.

Slowly the club began to filter out, until only about 30 people remained, and Riku ambled over to the bar. He signaled to me, and I brought him a water. He took a sip, and swallowed heavily, and looked at me through lazy eyes.

"Get me a beer. In a pla—stic cup," he said, putting emphasis on the syllables of plastic. I glared at him, and filled a cup with beer, and slid it across the bar to him. He downed it quickly, and symboled for another one. I snatched the glass, and filled it again, slamming onto the bar in front of him.

"Thanks' babe," he slurred, downing the glass. Tifa looked at me and sighed. To her, he was just another stupid drunk. I slid over to her.

"Can you take him for a sec. I need a little break," I said quietly. "Sure," she smiled, and walked over to Riku. I slipped into the back of the bar, and slid down against the wall. What a prick. I knew Riku was irresponsible sometimes, but this was ridiculous. He was drinking himself dry. I hate him. God.

I walked back out to the bar, and Riku looked up through his bangs. "Nami! I…I..I'm sorry. I'm stupid. You. You are a gooooooooooood fighter," he said pathetically, while waving his arms around. I glared at him.

"No you're not. You're drunk idiot. Just leave me alone," I snapped, turning away from him, and moving down the bar. "Nami! I looooove you! Why do you hate me?" he called down the counter. I shook my head and turned to help another customer.

I watched from a distance as Riku downed what must have been his tenth beer, along with who knows what else. He slowly began swaying in his seat. Maybe 2 hours later, when the club was beginning to empty out a bit more, Riku seemed to somber up a little. Suddenly he stood up, and clumsily made his way to the bathroom. Tifa looked at me as I watched him disappear into the men's bathroom.

"Go ahead. Make sure the kid doesn't puke himself to death. While you were gone he told me all about you're little sparring today, and something about you hating him. Just go, Nami," Tifa said. I snorted, but follow Riku anyway.

When I entered the bathroom, I found Riku bent over a toilet, puking his guts out. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I hate when people throw up.

I walked over to him, and bent down, pulling his sweaty hair away from his face. Riku, not even seeming to notice, hurled again, and again, and again. Just when I thought I was going to throw up myself he sat back, grabbing toilet paper to wipe his mouth. Puke was spilled all down his black shirt, and I frowned in disgust. Riku looked up at me sickly, and turned his head away from me.

"You done?" I snapped impatiently.

"Yeah," he said shakily, his voice hoarse. I reached over, and lifting his arms, pulled the gross shirt over his head. I tossed it to the side, and sat down next to him.

"You ready to go home now?" I asked him quietly. I was still seething with anger, but my shift was over, and as much as I wanted to, I wasn't about to leave him here so vulnerable. Riku nodded slightly, and struggled to stand up, but fell over. I sighed, and slung one of his arms around my shoulders, and hoisted him to his feet. We staggered a little, but finally Riku managed to stand upright, a lot of his weight still pressing against me.

His breath smelled gross. Hurriedly, I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a mint that I always kept in there and handed it to him. He muttered a thanks, and popped the mint into his mouth. We slowly made our way out of the bathroom, and into the bar. Tifa looked up, and nodded. I began making my way towards the door, Riku still leaning on me heavily, not speaking. As we made our way out into the cool air, I breathed a sigh of relief. The heavy air of the club was driving me nuts. The streets were deserted, and there was not a big risk of heartless nowadays, since the people had finally realized that if they kept their lights on, they wouldn't come out. We made our way down the street slowly, Riku's breathing matching mine, his footsteps quiet on the pavement.

I suddenly became aware of the closeness of our 2 bodies. Riku's beautiful(I know, I hate him, but it really is!) chest was pressed up against me, his head slightly resting in top of mine. I had my arm around his strong back, gripping his hand that was slung over my shoulder tightly. We continued down the road in silence, before turning down a dark alley. I squinted in the darkness, and suddenly, my foot hit something hard, and I toppled to the ground, with Riku collapsing on top of me. I groaned at his weight, and he rolled off me quickly, before pulling himself up to rest against the wall.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing my shoulder. He nodded, his head back against the cool brick.

"You?" He asked in a still hoarse voice. "Yeah," I said and we sat there. Riku seemed pretty sober by now, and looked pained. His eyes were cleared, and he clenched them tightly together, before rolling over and pucking into a barrel. I crawled over, and pulled his hair back again, and rubbed my cold hand up and down his bare back. He finished, and wiped his mouth, before laying back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"You're pretty stupid." I said quietly, while looking directly into his eyes. He turned away from my stare, looking up at the sky. I pushed myself up against the wall next to him, and pushed his bangs up off his forehead to feel it. He flinched at the touch, and I pulled my hand away, blushing slightly. What is WRONG with me?

"You're hot. We should probably get you back to the house," I said while standing up. I held out my hand and he looked at it, before looking up at me.

"Why?" he asked quietly. I frowned slightly. "Why…are you doing this? You should have just left me there. It would have done me good." I sighed, and sat back down, my back up against the cold wall.

"Because you looked miserable. If you hadn't have gotten sick, I probably would have left you there. Besides, I didn't really want to deal with the wrath of Larxene because I left you behind when you were "vulnerable"," I said, looking at him. HE continued to stare straight ahead, and then lowered his gaze to his hands.

"I'm stupid. And I'm not worth your time." With that he stood up and began wobbling down the alley, stumbling slightly. I glared, and stood up.

"Yeah, you are pretty stupid. But you know what, so is everybody sometimes. And yeah, you aren't really worth my time, with all the shit you do to me, but the fact is, you still are important to me. But if you don't want my help, fine. Keep walking. Walk away like everyone else did before you. I'm pretty used to it."

I turned and walked in the correct direction to the house, as Riku stood still,still facing the wrong way. All my life, I had been asked for help from other people, I had been stepped all over and manipulated, and never ever got the respect I deserved. HE had no idea what it was like. He was stupid. He couldn't even say he was sorry to me, just saying that he wasn't worth my time. Nobody was ever grateful for what I did, and Riku was no exception.

I felt hot tears spill down my cheeks and I angrily wiped them away. I was weak. Crying got me no where. I turned back to see Riku walking down the deserted sidewalk, his head down, hands in his pockets. He had a faint glow around himself, meaning he had cast a cure on himself. Good. HE could get home by himself now.

I took off in a run towards the house, and when I reached it, I slipped inside and snuck up to my room. The entire house was dark for once, it seemed as though everyone had finally decided to go to sleep. I stripped out of my work clothes and into an oversized t-short, and climbed into my bed. Minutes later I heard Riku's door close quietly, and him shuffling around. I had forgotten to close the screen door that connected our two rooms, so I turned in bed to face the wall. Riku paused at the movement, and a second later I heard him slide into his bed. I faced my pillow, and for the first time in a really long time, I sobbed. Not just crying like I did when I found out my whole family had died, I sobbed. I tried to muffle the noise as much as possible, and continued to let the tears flow until I fell asleep.


End file.
